<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This I Swear By the Stars by LRRH17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841016">This I Swear By the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17'>LRRH17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sifki Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never leave her side again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sif (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This I Swear By the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this week of Sifki Month: fluff. Title taken from "Stars," from "Les Miserables." </p>
<p>Stay safe and healthy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh, be my baby.  I’ll look after you. – The Fray, “Look After You”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>These are promises Loki intends to keep until the very end of his days.  After all that has happened to the two of them separately, as well as all that has happened between them in these past few years, he vows to always protect Sif.  <em>Not that she needs my protection,</em> he thinks, smirking.Still, he will be there for her. He will never leave her side again.</p>
<p>Standing before her in all his regal attire, he can’t help but smile as he speaks the words aloud.  She stands there, too, in white lace, holding his hand in her own.  Words have always been his weapon, but now, they are more than that.  They are his declaration of all he keeps hidden in his heart.</p>
<p>Only she can draw such honesty from him.</p>
<p>He is more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>She returns the sentiments with equal joy, warmth, and commitment, and he simply cannot take his eyes off of her as she does.  Her hazel eyes are framed by dark, elegant lashes, and her hair is adorned with delicate white flowers as it falls naturally over one shoulder. </p>
<p>When he pulls her close for the kiss that will seal their marriage, they both grin so widely that it’s almost impossible for their lips to meet.  Then everyone assembled is cheering, and they are moving through the crowd of well-wishers with their hands entwined.</p>
<p><em>I will never let go,</em> Loki vows.<em>  We most assuredly shall look after each other – forever, my dear Sif. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>